1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a zinc oxide nanosheet structure and an electronic apparatus including the zinc oxide nanosheet structure manufactured using the same, in which a two-dimensional zinc oxide nanosheet structure which has piezoelectric properties and ferroelectric properties may be manufactured and may be applied to various electronic apparatuses such as a power generation apparatus, a touch sensor, etc.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, a piezoelectric energy generation device using one-dimensional zinc oxide nanorods on a flexible polymer substrate has been developed. The piezoelectric energy generation device using one-dimensional zinc oxide nanorods is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0851499. The piezoelectric energy generation device using one-dimensional zinc oxide nanorods may be mass-produced but is vulnerable to a mechanical force in such a way that nanorods are damaged when a relatively great mechanical force is applied and has a low power output.
Accordingly, it is necessary to develop a piezoelectric energy generation device which compensates vulnerable mechanical properties of the energy generation device using one-dimensional zinc oxide nanorods and provides a high power output, and research on this has been performed.